Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis
by Androidfish7
Summary: Scandalis, leader of the new land of Scandalis, has declared war on Barnacle Boy and Bikini Bottom. Who will win? Whatever the outcome, it will drag outside forces and it will turn into an all out war. Who will win?
1. Prologue

**World War 3 by Androidfish7**

_Scandalis, leader of the new land of Scandalis, has declared war on Barnacle Boy and Bikini Bottom. Who will win? Whatever the outcome, it will drag outside forces (perhaps dividing former Allied forces, wink wink, nudge nudge) and it will turn into an all out war. Who will win?  
_

It was an early morning. Blake was browsing through Myra, the super computer, to try to track the next Commander to pursue. Having come up with no results, Blake angrily stormed off outside to check on the rest of Heaven. That moment, Eustace approached Blake. "Hey, Blake, I hope you've heard?" Eustace asked. "If it's about reparations for the war, we can wait" Blake replied. "No, Scandalis declared war on Barnacle Boy" Eustace said, as Blake's eyes widened. "What?! Really? Why?" Blake exclaimed. "Apparently something about an ice cave and putting someone down, not really sure what with Scandalis yelling through the phone most of the time." Eustace replied. "Well #$%! Neither side is ready for another war! They still need to rebuild, even with the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia having very small amounts of casualties during our conquest of the Commander of Chaos, neither side is ready for war" Blake replied. "Hmm, didn't seem like Scandalis agreed with that" Eustace replied. "Scandalis is a reckless, arrogant, person who has a heart for war and a mind for getting his friends killed." Blake replied. "And Barnacle Boy?" Eustace replied. "Barnacle Boy is a tactical person without much of a heart for war, but kept his closest allies, other than Scandalis, safe." Blake replied. "What exactly happened in this 'ice cave'?" Eustace asked. "Nothing. Just... Nothing" Blake replied. "Seems to be something, way Scandalis played it up" Eustace replied. "Well, I suppose that's it then" Blake said. "Who are we helping?" Eustace asked. "Nobody. I'm not chosing sides, we let these 2 punch each other in the mouth, and if people die, people die, not like I haven't seen it happen" Blake said. "So, we're neutral?" Eustace asked. "As of now" Blake replied. "Well, Gordon and the Vikings are backing up Barnacle Boy, and from what I've heard, Scandalis hired a group called the 'Modern Day Pinkertons' to help him out, can't wait to see who they are" Eustace replied. "Gordon's backing up Barnacle Boy? Well, they do both live in Bikini Bottom, makes sense" Blake replied. "Yeah, and from the sounds of it, Scandalis' forces are the attacking team" Eustace replied. "Well, that doesn't make a lick of damned sense, the Vikings are war overlords, no way they'd let Barnacle Boy play defense" Blake replied. "Hey now, don't shoot the messenger" Eustace replied. "Yeah, well, we're not getting involved, end of story" Blake replied, as they both walked back in their mansion. "Hey, I have a question" Eustace said. "Go for it, ask away" Blake replied. "Look, I know now is a #$%^& time, but I wanted to ask, with Karie... Gone, will you still be looking for a queen?" Eustace asked. "You're right. It is a #$%^& time." Blake replied, as he walked away. All of a sudden, Eugene entered the scene. "Byron's doing better, he should be walking soon" Eugene said. "Thank God, we can't afford anymore immediate family casualties" Eustace replied. "Ha, you're telling me" Eugene replied. "Yeah, so you've heard?" Eustace asked. "About the war? Yeah I have." Eugene said. "What do you think?" Eustace asked. "Blake's acting foolish if he thinks he can stay neutral throughout the whole thing." Eugene said. "Yeah, but Blake's a good leader. He'll do what has to be done." Eustace said. "Yeah, but it's like World War 1. One of the sides is gonna piss Blake off, we're gonna get involved, and whatever side pissed Blake off is gonna sink to oblivion. Like Germany." Eugene said. "I agree. I just can't wait to see what side it is, if either of them." Eustace said. "Remember, I was a member of the Navy, I know how this will go. It probably won't be Barnacle Boy because he and Blake are close, infact, you might be right, it might not even happen, but if it does happen, it'll be Scandalis. Scandalis' arrogance will be the death of his newly found empire." Eugene replied. "Well, let's just see how it all plays out" Eustace said, as Eugene agreed.

_Bikini Bottom Military Base:_

Barnacle Boy was busy at work setting up a defensive strategy for the Bikini Bottom forces. Barnacle Boy addressed his entire force, a total of 30,000 armed militiants and soldiers. "Alright, so the enemy is gonna be using the XM8s, FN Mitrails, and Uziel 14MMs that Blake gave them for our conquest of Chaos. They're also gonna be using the AH64 Apaches and Warthog Tracked Carriers. To counter these, I have selected the Colt M16A5, M60E5, and XPR-50 for countering their weapons, and the F14 Tomcat and Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tank for countering their vehicles. You all, with the exception of the Vikings, who will be taught, know how the previous 5 things work, for the next few days leading up to the war, we will be practicing strategies and positioning. Everyone ready up, prepping starts now" Barnacle Boy elaborated as everyone walked onto training grounds to begin.

_Scandalis Training Coliseum:_

Scandalis, too, was busy setting up a offensive strategy for the Scandalis forces. Scandalis addressed his entire force, who, also was 30,000 strong. "As you all know! We people of the new lands have decided to take up arms against the bigoted and arrogant forces of Bikini Bottom. Hopefully when fighting day is done, the enemy territory will be in ruins. This is how we do this. We take up the weapons Blake has given us. Over the net few days until we fight, we will be prepping an offensive strategy to annihilate the enemies. Everyone, be ready, that prepping begins now." Scandalis said, as everyone began to train.


	2. Speculation

**World War 3 by Androidfish7**

_A few days later__:_

Scandalis raised an XM8 in the air, as he was about to address his forces. "This battle will not be easily won, but diligence and tactics will allow us to prevail!" Scandalis exclaimed, as his forces responded with approval. "Now, allow me to repeat our plan. The Modern Pinkertons will come in with the AH64 Apaches, and launch missiles at the Krusty Krab, which is their 'Pentagon' or so to speak. They will begin operation "Blizzard" in where they will begin to fire on civilian and soldier alike. The civilians will do themselves well to evacuate, but either way, remember this everyone. Reason and survival instinct DO INDEED override compassion and negligence. Do not even think about pulling the trigger if the one on the other end is on the enemy team. Civilian and soldier alike, civilians could be armed miltiants in disguise, and soldiers, well, obviously, are enemies. Anyway, after the Modern Pinkertons clear out an LZ, we deploy our infantry and we raise hell, killing everyone in sight, and here's an official order from me. Barnacle Boy is to be taken ALIVE. Anyone who disobeys this order, shall be SHOT in his place!" Scandalis ordered, as everyone boarded an AH64 Apache, either as a passenger, or as a pilot.

Barnacle Boy raised an XPR 50 in the air. "My good, dear friends. I have known almost every single one of you for the majority of my life. This town has seen worse than the immediate threat. We can do this with determination and tactics!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as speculation was going back and forth. "I know that this war is unnecessary, and I, too, question the motive, but stand and fight we still must! In troubling times, we will win! Now, for that to happen, I will refresh your memories of the plan. We have snipers with XPR 50s set up on the Chum Bucket to pick off enemy infantry, and we have an old piece of Chaos conquest technology, we have some AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks on our side which will keep their AH64 Apaches busy for long enough, and our infantry is experienced and armed enough to handle Scandalis' infantry so we can do this! We have to!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as speculation turned into cheers, as both sides were ready for war!

"So Eugene, who do you have winning?" Eustace asked. "You could debate either side, Scandalis, from what I've heard, clearly has the better strategy, but Barnacle Boy clearly has the better weapons and experienced soldiers, Scandalis' side totally depends on the effectiveness of the AH64 Apaches, if the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks hold them off long enough, then Barnacle Boy's side will win. If the AH64 Apaches brutalize their way through and light the town up, Scandalis' forces will win, easily." Eugene replied. "Well, whatever happens, I just hope it ends soon. Killing should only happen in battles of Good vs Evil, not Rival vs Rival, especially with the poor reasoning Scandalis is using. Scandalis, in a sense, is going to be the indirect, and sometimes direct, cause of death of every single person that dies in this war." Eustace said. "I agree, and it will be interesting to see how Scandalis reacts when the AH64 Apaches release the infantry, because that will be the climactic point of the fight." Eugene said. "Well, let's see how it all goes" Eustace said.


	3. Destroyer

**World War 3 by Androidfish7**

_2 hours later:_

At that point, the AH64 Apaches arrived in Bikini Bottom, and the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks came out as well. "Fire at will!" Barnacle Boy, saying this through a loud speaker in the Chum Bucket, exclaimed, as the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks and AH64 Apaches began exchanging fire. Any unoccupied AH64 Apaches were dropping troops, along with Warthog Tracked Carriers, to enter the city. "Call in the Titans for immediate defense!" Barnacle Boy announced, and no sooner had this been said than did some Titan Self-Propelled Artillery Tanks roll onto the scene to greet the infantry and incoming Warthogs. While the Warthogs and Titans exchanged blows, the Scandalis' infantry strolled through town, meeting resistance from the Vikings and Bikini Bottom Militia, with a few members of the Bikini Bottom Army. Half an hour into the war, all 4 parts of the war seemed to be at an armistice. The AH64 Apaches were evenly matched with the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks, the Warthogs were evenly matched with the Titans, and the Scandalis' infantry was evenly matched with the Vikings and Bikini Bottom Militia. At one point, the AH64 Apaches began to fend off the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks, and began to deploy more infantry. This led to a chain reaction, providing more infantry to overrun the Vikings and Bikini Bottom Army, while the now- unoccupied AH64 Apaches began to combat the Titans. It seemed like things couldn't get much worse for Bikini Bottom, until the Scandalis' army began to not only disregard civilians, but they went out of their way to kill and massacre civilians, and before anyone knew it, most civilian buildings were on fire and the dead bodies of civilians piled up. Barnacle Boy then knew that it was time for his secret desperation plan. Barnacle Boy entered the Merma Lair, which had been untouched since Blake had visited for Mermaid Man's funeral. Barnacle Boy grabbed the Corpse Destroyer, a 350 round clip, speedy reloading with unbelievable fire rate HMG crafted by Mermaid Man himself. Barnacle Boy left the Merma Lair and entered the city. Barnacle Boy gunned down 3 Scandalis soldiers and gave out a battle cry. "DEFEND BIKINI BOTTOM!" Barnacle Boy yelled, as, with the Destroyer giving fire, the Bikini Bottom Militia and Vikings began to slowly push back the Scandalis' forces, what with them getting pinned down by gunfire. All of a sudden, the AH64 Apaches tossed down evac ladders to infantry. Scandalis' forces were retreating! Barnacle Boy and his forces continued to pick off as many of the attackers as they could before they pulled away, as the Bikini Bottom forces began to cheer, and the Vikings yelled their celebratory 'VALHALLA!'

"So Eugene, what'd you think of that?" Eustace asked. "Well, pretty simple. Scandalis withdrew his forces. Not sure what the celebration was for, Bikini Bottom got SMOKED, the casualty rate must've been 3 times that of Scandalis' forces! From the looks of it, Barnacle Boy'll need something else to combat the AH64 Apaches, the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks are too easy to take out, not nearly durable enough to fight the Apaches. It's like throwing an APC at a Rhino Tank. A word for Scandalis' team, they didn't HAVE to withdraw, yeah, you could argue that Barnacle Boy led the much-needed counter charge, but what if they had 3 AH64 Apaches in the air? Good luck taking them all out with an HMG. Just 3 would've been enough, but they had more than that and could've won the war already." Eugene said. "But Scandalis gave out an order to leave Barnacle Boy alive" Eustace said. "What? Why would he do that?" Eugene asked. "No idea." Eustace replied. "Hmm, keep an ear out for that, Blake probably wouldn't like that" Eugene replied. "Alrighty, well, let's just wait for the next conflict!" Eustace said. "Nothing else to do, I guess" Eugene replied.


	4. Post Game Analysis

**World War 3 by Androidfish7**

_Later that day, at the Land of Scandalis' military base:_

"Let's review what went right and what went wrong" Scandalis said, as his forces paid close attention. "What went right! First off, the AH64 Apaches did great against enemy defenses, good enough where we were able to deploy our infantry." Scandalis said. "What went wrong! When that infantry was deployed, we were turned back by but a single well-armed person! That was the HVT (High Value Target) Barnacle Boy! I bet you're all wondering why I pulled back my forces. I pulled them back because I needed to regroup the force. Replan. Barnacle Boy got that massive HMG from a great big weapons cache, called the Merma Lair! For our next invasion, the plan is to try to takeover that cache! And here's how we're gonna do it! We cannot simply fly our AH64 Apaches over the Merma Lair and deploy our infantry there. This is because we do not have the slightest idea where it is! So, here's what we'll do. 5 of our Modern Day Pinkertons have volunteered to go undercover and retrieve the location of this Merma Lair so that THEN we can merely fly our AH64 Apaches over and takeover the cache! Doing this will grant us access to the weapon Barnacle Boy used to turn us back. Think of all the work one person did with that weapon. Now think about all the work that THOUSANDS of people could do with those weapons!" Scandalis exclaimed, as everyone roared in approval.

_At the Bikini Bottom military base:_

"So, it's time for a bit of TLC. While we get that TLC, I'd like everyone to know what we did well and not so well, so that the next time those bigoted bastards invade us, we'll be readier than ever!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as everyone listened in. "What we did well! We turned back the enemy infantry, our infantry by FAR outclassed theirs, and my desperation plan worked greatly!" Exclaimed Barnacle Boy, as everyone began complimenting each other. "Now! Now! Plenty went wrong too! That I had to use the desperation plan says a lot! It says that we were desperate! And that we were. While we outclassed their infantry, they outfoxed us and lit up several hundred thousands of dollars worth in houses and life insurance for dead civilians. They terrorized out civilians, which is the biggest no-no of them all. Do you even know why there are Armies and Militias and all that stuff, in the universe? Why it would be that people like Blake Winger do what they do? For the better of the people. What we did yesterday was for the better of the Army, and while we didn't suffer too many casualties as an Army, Bikini Bottom would've been burned to the ground without my desperation plan. So here's how we're gonna make sure it doesn't happen again. The AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks gotta go, Scandalis clearly had them figured out from moment 1, they're extremely useless. Everything else worked well. To replace the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks, I am putting some Rapid Armored Missile APCs, these can drive at a whopping 330 MPH, while that won't beat an AH64 Apache going at top speed, it will be fast enough to hold them off from deploying their infantry, for enough time to repel the attack altogether. Any objections?" Barnacle Boy asked. After several moments of silence, Barnacle Boy walked off. "Get patrols out there, get ready, the next attack could come in an hour or it could come in a week" Barnacle Boy advised, as everyone walked away to prepare.

"So Eugene, what do you think now?" Eustace asked. "Scandalis is totally unaware that his plan is faulty" Eugene said. "How do you figure?" Eustace asked. "That 'weapons cache' has about 30 or 40 weapons, not thousands, it isn't worth the resources and risk. Being on defense here certainly gives Barnacle Boy an advantage. I'm hoping, for Scandalis' sake, that these undercover operatives, A. Work, and B. Discover the lack of weapons and allow Scandalis to revise." Eugene said. "So you're hoping Scandalis wins the war?" Eustace said. "No, I just hope it's close. As of now, if Scandalis were to attack this minute, he would be defeated so shamefully, or if he weren't, he sure as hell wouldn't win." Eugene said. "Way I see it, someone's gonna trip over their own shoelaces soon enough" Eustace said. "Yeah, without these undercover operatives, Scandalis would need new shoes or so to speak" Eugene commented. "Haha, yeah, he sure would, but what do you think of Barnacle Boy's vehicle adjustment?" Eustace asked. "Barnacle Boy is the one being an idiot here. They've both royally #$%ed up, but Barnacle Boy not so badly, but still bad. He thinks AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks failed? Wait'll he sees these Rapid Armored Missile APCs get smoked by the AH64 Apaches, you know, the APC was actually originally just an escort vehicle. The way it's built, it aughta have stayed that way, but no, Barnacle Boy wants to throw an escort vehicle against an elite aircraft. If all goes as I see it, Scandalis'll breeze by the APCs, discover the horrid weapons cache, and probably retreat again." Eugene said. "Well, I agree, but the missiles on the APC could be useful" Eustace said. "Not a tenth as useful as the AMX 870 Air Defense Tanks" Eugene said. "Can't wait for the next conflict" Eustace said. "Me neither, let's just hope it's a better one than the last one" Eugene said.


	5. Secret Weapon

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

Scandalis sent in 5 Modern Pinkertons inside of a Bikini Bottom Boat that they had looted in their previous raid. They were disguised to be Tax Insurance Agents, s Barnacle Boy needed some so that the Bikini Bottom forces could know how and how much they had to pay in war reparations and for their gear. They had acquired the clothes for disguise by silently taking out the real Tax Insurance Agents with silenced SCAR Hs that the leader of the Modern Pinkertons had supplied them with. They also came with silenced Uziel 14MMs that Scandalis has supplied. They began to drive, as they were on the outskirts of town, and had made sure that there were no witnesses. They were a mere 20 minute drive from where Barnacle Boy had asked them to be, which they believed was the Merma Lair. As they drove further into town, they noticed all the Sniper towers that were up around town. This stealth operation could not be blown, because chances of survival were none if their cover was blown. "Alright guys, remember the plan" one of the Modern Pinkertons said. "We get in, ask Barnacle Boy to see the Merma Lair. The reason we're inventing is we want to see if anything in there can help pay reparations or for the gear. Once we confirm it's location, we take pictures with our cell phones, send them to Scandalis, and we get the hell out before anyone even knows what happened" the Pinkerton said, as everyone agreed. The boat they were in then pulled up to Barnacle Boy's retirement home, as he welcomed them in. "Good to see you. Please come in" Barnacle Boy said, as the Modern Pinkertons entered. Barnacle Boy led them to his room. After about 20 minutes of reviewing their war reparations and money owed for gear, the Modern Pinkerton leader of the squad finally made a move. "So, we've been talking it over. That weapons cache of yours, we'd like to see it" a Pinkerton said. "Yeah? What for?" Barnacle Boy replied. "We'd like to see if it can help you in anyway pay your debts" the Pinkerton replied. "I assure you, there's nothing interesting in my weapons cache. Nothing that I'd care to use to pay off my debts anyway" Barnacle Boy replied. "Can we at least see the weapons?" the Pinkerton asked. "You obviously have interest in them for another reason. Why do you so badly want to see my weapons cache?" Barnacle Boy asked. "We heard about your use of that, I believe, Corpse Destroyer, was it? You used it in the last conflict with the enemy forces and we'd like to get a close up look of it" the Pinkerton replied. "Hahaha, if it's close up you'd like! It's close up you will get!" Barnacle Boy said. "Alright, awesome! Where do we go!" the Pinkerton replied. "Go sit on that couch over there, that's how I get to my cache" Barnacle Boy replied, as the Pinkertons sat on the couch. The couch then tipped frontwards and sent them into a trapdoor, which, when they reached the bottom, led to a water slide. When they reached the end of the water slide and got to dry land, the Pinkertons stood infront of the mssive Merma Lair! Seconds later, Barnacle Boy appeared next to them after taking the same route they did. "Let me show you to the weapons" Barnacle Boy said, as the group walked for about 2 or 3 minutes before coming upon the weapons cache that the Modern Pinkertons had longed to discover! "Do you mind if we take pictures?" The leader asked Barnacle Boy. "Of course not, go ahead" Barnacle Boy said, as the Pinkertons took out their phones. Barnacle Boy then proceeded to grab the Corpse Destroyer. "But before you do. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW THIS THING WORKS!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as he gunned the Pinkertons down. "Think you can just walk right in and get intel right under my nose! Ha!" Barnacle Boy said, as he grabbed the dead bodies and tossed them over the long cliff of the Merma Lair.

_7 hours later:  
_

Scandalis, by now, had reasoned that the 5 Modern Pinkertons sent on the operation were not going to make it back. "Dammit, Barnacle Boy knows I'm interested in the cache now!" Scandalis exclaimed, as the leader of the Pinkertons, named Wiche, replied. "We must strike immediately then. Strike quick, strike while they least expect it, and strike deep." Wiche suggested. "You're right, prep up the AH64 Apaches, we're moving out!" Scandalis exclaimed, as Wiche walked away to do as such.

_Back at Bikini Bottom:  
_

Barnacle Boy walked up to the loud speaker in the Chum Bucket. "Attention civilians of Bikini Bottom! This is an evacuation order! This is not optional! All civilians are to evacuate their homes! You may take as much time to gather your materials as you need, but everyone must be out of their homes by the end of the day! All who disobey will be removed by force! This is just a step taken to ensure your security! I repeat! This is an evacuation notice! (repeats statement)" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as Military vehicles began taking families of Bikini Bottom in, as they drove off to a safe house for civilians stationed in New Kelp City. All of a sudden, some members of Bikini Bottom patrol cried out "AH64 Apaches spotted! Assume defensive position!". Barnacle Boy perked up, as he rushed back to the Merma Lair to grab the Corpse Destroyer, just incase the desperation plan was necessary. "Move half of the Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks to defend the Merma Lair!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed through the loud speaker, as they did as such. Instantly, the horde of AH64 Apaches dawned over Bikini Bottom, as they began to combat the Rapid Armored Missile APCs. As Eugene had predicted, they were no contest for the AH64 Apaches. Thankfully, the Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks were. Unfortunately, things turned really bad when the AH64 Apaches dropped Warthog Tracked Carriers, and the Titans had to stop fighting the AH64 Apaches to fight the Warthogs. Then, the AH64 Apaches blew by the Rapid Armored Missile APCs, as they made it into the city, deploying infantry and more Warthogs. Within a half an hour, all of the infantry and Warthogs were deployed. This spelt doom for Bikini Bottom, because now the AH64 Apaches could focus their amazing power on the city and the infantry, who obviously would be no contest for aircraft. " #$%! Get in the 'secret weapon'!" Barnacle Boy commanded through the loud speaker. Instantly, about 200 Dark Sword Aircrafts, operated by Modern Pinkertons, flew into Bikini Bottom. Now, AH64 Apaches were helicopters and Dark Sword Aircrafts were fighters, so the fight would be interesting. A few psychotic Modern Pinkertons flew their Dark Sword Aircrafts head on into the AH64 Apaches, destroying both aircrafts, but seeing as though there were more AH64 Apaches than Dark Sword Aircrafts, they couldn't keep doing that. The AH64 Apaches then turned their attention, short as it was, away from the city and infantry to combat the new threat. The Dark Sword Aircraft and AH64 Apaches fought for 20 or 30 straight minutes, and 150 of the 200 Dark Sword Aircraft had been taken out, but 65 AH64 Apaches had also been taken out, which was a lot for the Scandalis forces. The infantry also wasn't making any progress, being turned back by Gordon's raging force of Vikings and the Bikini Bottom Militiants and Army. The Titans were also repelling the Warthog Tracked Carriers, and it seemed like the only victories Scandalis were scoring were at a high price. "Alright, screw this, time to go back" Scandalis said, while in one of the AH64 Apaches, as the lead pilot gave the command, and they began to gather their infantry and Warthogs, as the AH64 Apaches flew away. "VALHALLA!" The Vikings yelled in triumph. "We live to fight another day!" Barnacle Boy announced through the loudspeaker, as the soldiers of Bikini Bottom began to celebrate.

"So Eugene, what did you think of that?" Eustace asked. "I called it on the Rapid Armored Missile APCs, that was a horrid matchup and Scandalis' side exposed it completely. Other than that, Bikini Bottom won most of that fight, only time they didn't win was losing 150 Dark Sword Aircrafts to the 65 AH64 Apaches, which was to be expected when you throw a fighter at a helicopter." Eugene replied. "Well based on what's happened, who do you think'll win the whole thing?" Eustace asked. "Well I imagine with the depleted armies and incompetent leaders in Barnacle Boy and Scandalis, they'll blow themselves up before anyone steps up and wins this thing. Though someone could turn that around at any given moment, so let's stay tuned" Eugene replied, as Eustace agreed.


	6. Post Game Analysis 2

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

"Alright crew, we need to go through another review" Barnacle Boy said to his forces, as everyone listened. "First of all, I'm glad we got our civilians out of there, or we may not have any left. Second of all, good thing we had all those Pinkerton spies to fly the Dark Sword Aircrafts or we may not have won that fight. Our infantry, once again, defeated the enemy's infantry because we clearly outclass them in that area. But I'm sure you all saw the one area where things went wrong. Our APCs did horribly, they obviously have to go. In their place, I am going to finally begin to use the F14 Tomcats that we should've been using this whole time. Along with the F14 Tomcats, some of the Vikings were able to dig this up from the armory that the Dirty Bubble and Man Ray once owned, we have acquired the usage of some MQ-8BB Fire Scout Helicopters to help the F14 Tomcats, along with the few remaining Dark Sword Aircrafts we have left. Anyone have any questions?" Barnacle Boy asked, and seeing no response, Barnacle Boy gave out the patrol command and the group broke apart.

_At the Scandalis military base:_

"My troops, that last offensive was horrible, to say the least" Scandalis announced to their army and the Modern Pinkertons. Before Scandalis could continue, Wiche stepped in and addressed the Pinkertons. "Did ANYBODY know how in the hell a whopping 200 traitors just back stabbed us?" Wiche exclaimed, as nobody answered. "Yes, that was the highlight of our failure, for those of you who didn't know, 200 of our Modern Pinkertons betrayed us in those Dark Sword Aircrafts. Why is a mystery. The fact is that they did betray us, and I have to question the command, and the influence of a leader who got betrayed by 200 of his own men" Scandalis said, as he eyed Wiche. "I assure you, my loyalties and the loyalties of any non corrupt Modern Pinkertons are with you" Wiche said. "Hmm, well they'd better be" Scandalis said. "Anyway, our infantry got horribly outdone, so we need to do some adjustments there. From now on, we will be using the M249 SAW instead of the FN Mitrail, the IMI Galil assault rifle rather than the XM8, and the HK MP7 rather than the Uziel 14MM. Training for those weapons, for my forces, begins now." Scandalis said, as everyone walked away to do some training.

"What do you think of this Eugene?" Eustace asked. "I think Barnacle Boy should take an offensive stand. Those MQ-8BB Fire Scout choppers are no good at defending, but they can't be stopped once they get rolling when you're the attacking force. The F14 Tomcat, while it does have some defensive power, it too is much better on the offensive than defensive. Also, they have the Vikings on their side, who are offensive warlords. Seriously, the AH64 Apaches are going to stroll right past these 2 aircrafts yet AGAIN because Barnacle Boy is being too conservative. On the other hand, I couldn't begin to imagine the logic behind ditching a 100 round clip, new age assault rifle for a 35 round, equally damaging Vietnam War age assault rifle (Referring to Scandalis getting rid of the XM8 for the IMI Galil) so Scandalis' infantry will continue to suffer, even with the addition of the magnificent M249 SAW. If Scandalis launched another invasion today, the same thing'd probably happen as last time." Eugene commented. "I don't know, I think the F14 Tomcats and Fire Scout Drones are better than the APCs Barnacle Boy tried last. I think they give the AH64 Apaches a run for their money" Eustace said. "You're outta your goddamn mind if you think a weak but speedy drone and a slightly bulky but effective Fighter can take on one of the greatest helicopters in the universe. Yet you are right about one thing, they will do better than the APCs did." Eugene said. "So, do you think either side will make any kinda advance soon?" Eustace asked. "I think the key to that lies in the state of mind. If Bikini Bottom goes on the offensive, they will destroy Scandalis' forces, they'd be unprepared and unequipped for a defensive stand." Eugene replied. "Well, I hope someone wins this thing soon" Eustace said. "So do I" Eugene said.


	7. More Speculation

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

Scandalis and Wiche were having a morning discussion. "We have broken their will, they have evacuated their citizens, they know doom is imminent, one more strike will do them in" Wiche suggested. "Are you #$%ing serious? Barnacle Boy trains his forces to be elite, never conceding war machines, while the Vikings are brutal 'til the end, that's why they always cry out 'Valhalla'. They apparently believe in a heaven for warriors if they die fighting, so they're will is just fine." Scandalis replied. "They have evacuated their citizens. They know they will die, whether they fight or not, they know this." Wiche argued. "Well, whether or not that's how they feel, this will only end by the bloody end of an axe, or so to speak. We will attack, but not today, that'd be too predictable. No, we'll pay them a visit tomorrow, I've already announced that to my troops, I'd advise that you announce it to yours, and make sure to keep them under your control this time, they #$%ed us in the last fight" Scandalis replied, as Wiche agreed. Wiche walked away to announce the news, but Scandalis had 1 more thing to say. "Just so you know. Our contract is void and you will get no payment if you're loyalties lie elsewhere. Get me?" Scandalis said, as Wiche nodded and walked away. Scandalis walked outside. Today would be a light training day, no need to overwork their soldiers and make them too tired to win tomorrow's fight. Scandalis planned to have a mere walkthrough of their plan, with everyone doing hardly any strenuous working out, unless it was by their choice. Of course there were a few people who believed in strenuous workout, but Scandalis didn't horribly mind it so long as everyone was in top shape for their battle. Walkthrough took 1 hour, as Scandalis explained the plan. "So, for tomorrow's plan, we will roll in with our AH64 Apaches, deploy ground and infantry units, combat enemy aircraft, and we will make it to that weapons cache this time! Once we get there, we distribute the weapons in there to our infantry, who will rendezvous there by command, and we will burn Bikini Bottom to the ground and take Barnacle Boy prisoner! I'd like to just one more time remind everyone that Barnacle Boy is to be taken ALIVE, anyone who disobeys this order, will be shot in his place. That is all, we depart from here at 6AM sharp tomorrow" Scandalis said, as everyone departed for the day.

Barnacle Boy and Gordon were also discussing things. "They cannot possibly have the resources, I think we should attack them and harm them the way they harmed us!" Gordon exclaimed, as Barnacle Boy raised his hand in a calming gesture. "Not yet, we will soon, but not yet, I've been preparing the ultimate weapon that only needs a little bit more work, when it is done, we will attack them and make sure they never rise against us ever again. But for now, defense is our means of winning the war" Barnacle Boy explained. "Alright, well, we Vikings are ready to aid this cause in anyway possible" Gordon said. "That is appreciated. King Neptune has promised us reinforcements, and King Royal Highness has said he will be sending troops to aid us, we will have the war in hand before long" Barnacle Boy said. "Good, and what will we do when we win?" Gordon asked. "Like I said, make sure they never rise against us ever again" Barnacle Boy replied. "How will we do this?" Gordon asked. "2 things, we will either enslave their entire population or simply burn their land to the ground" Barnacle Boy replied. "Not a lot of sympathy for the civilians who have no part in this?" Gordon asked. "I have as much sympathy for them as Scandalis' forces did for our civilians. So yeah, #$% 'em!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "Alright, sounds like a good enough plan, I will ready my Vikings for the next defensive stand" Gordon said, as the 2 broke away from each other.

"What do you think Eugene?" Eustace asked. "I think that FINALLY someone made a step forward, Barnacle Boy WILL WIN THIS WAR iof he goes through with the plan" Eugene said. "He's getting a lot of reinforcements, so yeah, it would seem that way" Eustace replied. "That too, but even without them, he'll win with his current strategy. I can only wonder what the latest 'secret weapon' will be." Eugene said. "Wel, guess we'll have to find out" Eustace replied. "Yup, tomorrow my friend" Eugene said.


	8. Magician

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

"Everyone into an AH64 Apache! It's go time!" Scandalis exclaimed, as everyone boarded the AH64 Apaches and the force was off to Bikini Bottom.

_Meanwhile:_

"It's been too quiet lately, keep the patrol up and keep the work on the secret weapon going" Barnacle Boy said, as Wiche agreed. As soon as this was said, patrol came into play, as several snipers in towers cried out. "Enemy AH64 Apaches inbound!", and hearing this, Barnacle Boy got on the loudspeaker in the Chum Bucket. "Everyone assume defensive positions!" as the force, now aided by Neptune's soldiers and Royal Highness' soldiers, buckled down for a fight. And a fight they would be getting, as the AH64 Apaches came onto the scene, as they immediately deployed infantry and Warthog Tracked Carriers before combating enemy aircraft. This surprise attack worked on Barnacle Boy's Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks, as the Warthogs hopped out to an early lead, pushing back the Titans and the infantry while Scandalis' infantry did their work, finally seeming to match up properly with the M249 SAWs, which was the only thing they were using (reasonably so). When the AH64 Apaches finally did start to fight, the MQ8-BB Fire Scout Drones and the F14 Tomcats finally arrived onto the scene, but as Eugene predicted, these weren't doing too great at holding up the AH64 Apaches. Scandalis' forces controlled all 3 sides of the fight, and Scandalis' infantry soon began to light buildings on fire and destroy, vandalize, and desecrate property across Bikini Bottom. "That's it. We have no other choice" Barnacle Boy said, as Wiche nodded. "How's that secret weapon coming?" Wiche yelled to a bunch of Vikings who were working on it. "We just finished! Time to deploy it?" A Viking asked. "Yes, but give me the pilot's seat" Barnacle Boy said, as he took over the aircraft. Barnacle Boy flew it into the air. In another AH64 Apache, Scandalis' eyes widened. "Oh #$%!" Scandalis exclaimed. Barnacle Boy and his forces had built the ultimate aircraft. Barnacle Boy was now flying around in an AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship! Barnacle Boy begun to hail fire with the built in Vulcans on it, slaughtering Scandalis' infantry severely and damaging and soon blowing up some of the Warthog Tracked Carriers. It was completely turning the battle around. "Everyone focus fire on the AV 22 WAR Osprey!" Scandalis exclaimed. "But sir, Barnacle Boy's in that ship! We risk killing him if we take it down!" The pilot said. " #$%! God dammit! We were so close! Screw this, we NEED to leave, NOW!" Scandalis exclaimed, as the pilot gave the order, and Scandalis' forces retreated once again, as Barnacle Boy's forces celebrated once again.

"What'd you think of that Eugene?" Eustace asked. "I'm amazed that Barnacle Boy got ahold of an AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, and that furthermore convinces me that he will win this war, and now, easily. Only thing he needs to do is go on the offensive, without it, nobody'll win, but there's no doubt in my mind that there is no scenario where Scandalis wins this war." Eugene replied. "You're probably right, though it seemed like Scandalis began to develop some rhythm before the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship came out" Eustace said. "Yeah, just like the 2 fights before, everything's going great for Scandalis before Barnacle Boy pulls something out of the sky, literally, and drives Scandalis away. Barnacle Boy has been the difference of this war, he has been an experienced leader, made some iffy decisions, but has made up for them so far." Eugene said. "Yeah, well, hopefully Barnacle Boy ends this thing soon" Eustace said. "You said it" Eugene replied.


	9. Weapons Cache

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

Scandalis summoned his squad. "Well, that went GREAT! Seriously, we did an amazing job. If it weren't for that damned AV22 WAR Osprey Gunship we probably would've finished this thing! But god damn we will lose if that thing continues to go wild on us! So! I am arming all of our infantry with some RPG-7 rocket launchers so we can take that thing down! Now, who's with me?!" Scandalis exclaimed, as everyone roared in approval. "The time is now. We have them right where we want them!" Wiche exclaimed, as this was met by equal amounts of approval. "Now, we keep the same plan, only this time, FOCUS your fire on the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship! Now everyone board an AH64 Apache, it's go time!" Scandalis exclaimed, as everyone did as such, and the forces were away in unbelievably quick time.

"Attention my friends! Because of the help of enemy traitors, we have assembled and deployed the most magnificent aircraft known to man! We will win this war with brute strength, determination, and a lucky trigger finger!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "Now, everyone assume patrol positions, this war isn't over yet!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, but before patrols could even take positions, Scandalis' forces were inbound. "Enemy AH64 Apaches!" One patrol member cried out, as everyone assumed defensive positions. As before, the AH64 Apaches deployed infantry and ground units first. Barnacle Boy had yet to deploy the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, but had boarded it with every intent on using it if an emergency situation arose. The Warthogs combated the Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks, and came to about a draw. Gordon and the Vikings began to push back Scandalis' infantry, with the aid of King Royal Highness and Neptune's infantry, but the AH64 Apaches shredded the F14 Tomcats and MQ-8BB Fire Scout Drones like a hot knife through butter, as they eventually destroyed the last of these mighty aircrafts, while suffering minimum casualties, and they arrived to the Retirement Home, where the Merma Lair was said to be. Scandalis, surprised by the easiness of this task, called for a rendezvous of his infantry. "Keep your eyes in the skies! Barnacle Boy is bound to pull out the AV 22 WAR OSprey Gunship at any moment!" Scandalis warned. But oddly enough, Barnacle Boy did not pull the desperation move yet. Scandalis saw it as an opportunity, as the infantry proceeded into the Retirement Home. Scandalis, thankfully, ordered the infantry not to harm the senior citizens living in the Retirement Home. They eventually reached Barnacle Boy's room, and after knocking the locked door down, found the couch that they believed led to the Merma Lair. Scandalis and Wiche, with 1 more soldier, sat on the couch, as it eventually flipped over and led them to the Merma Lair, just as the Pinkertons had done before. After everyone had reached the Merma Lair, the group pushed on, with no resistance, as they located the armory of the Merma Lair. However, Scandalis soon realized why Barnacle Boy had offered no resistance on their path, as there were no weapons! And there was also a note. It read:

_Scandalis, did you really think I would let you waltz on in and take my weapons? I've moved them! Hahahahahahha!_

_-Barnacle Boy_

"#%$%! All that #$%ing work for nothing!" Scandalis exclaimed. "We must leave this place, now!" Wiche exclaimed. "You're right. Call for some escorts we need evacuation" Scandalis said. The AH64 Apaches eventually broke the roof of the Merma Lair, as they took in infantry, and eventually Warthog Tracked Carriers, as they flew out of there.

"We never even had to use my desperation plan! Scandalis dead FELL for it! Hahahahahahhahahah!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as the rest of his troops joined in on laughing. "This was a good win, my friends! We are not far from finishing this war! Keep up the patrol, incase they come back!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed, as everyone roared in approval.

"Eugene, what do you think of that?" Eustace asked. "What's there to think? An RPG-7 will not stop an AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, 100 RPG-7s will not stop an AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, and that's just if that's all there was to the battlefield. What Scandalis needs are anti-aircraft launchers, not free fire launchers." Eugene replied. "Yeah, but it's a step in the right direction" Eustace replied. "I agree, both leaders are finally shapening up. We've gotta remember that they're both new to leading forces into war, Scandalis just got his empire, Barnacle Boy hasn't even had it for a full year, so I guess mistakes made have been rookie mistakes" Eugene said. "Yeah, but this new burst of energy will prolong the war, no?" Eustace asked. "No doubt about it, this war got more entertaining and Scandalis now has a fighting chance again, but it's like I said, that weapons cache was a bust, even if Barnacle Boy hadn't touched it, which I admire that he did, it would've made any noticeable difference in the war" Eugene said. "You think Barnacle Boy still has the better chance to win?" Eustace asked. "If he quits being conservative, yes, if not, Scandalis might win after all" Eugene replied.


	10. Boston

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

Scandalis summoned his squad. "I cannot even begin to express my anger at my own actions. Our forces did decent in the battle, but it was poor leadership and cunning tactics by the enemy that forced us to retreat this time. So, to avoid that we're forgetting about that 'weapons cache' obviously enough. This time, our objective is simple: burn Bikini Bottom to the ground. Take Barnacle Boy alive, and only if possible, try to spare the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, maybe if we subdue the enemy without bringing it down, we could use it for ourselves. I know it's a long shot, but try to do so. That will be all, prep up the AH64 Apaches, we move out in 1 hour" Scandalis said, as the squad broke up to do as such. Wiche approached Scandalis. "I would not count on getting that AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship" Wiche said. "Hey, can't I be allowed to want stuff?" Scandalis replied.

Barnacle Boy also summoned his squad, as did Gordon. "We set out a trap, and the enemy fell for it HARD! That was amazing! It totally threw the enemy team off rhythm and they had to retreat. I know Scandalis, and this is not the end, he will not stop attacking until we are all dead. So, we will wait one more week and then WE will form our own offensive! As for weapons, I'd like to make an adjustment, instead of the M16A5, we will now be using the AK-47, nice and original" Barnacle Boy announced. "Now, patrols go up and keep watch, that will be all for tonight" Barnacle Boy announced, as the patrols went to do their duty.

_The next day_

Scandalis summoned his forces. "Unfortunately, Barnacle Boy and I have agreed to ceasefire for one day" Scandalis announced, to the disdain of his forces. "Incase you were all wondering, I'm not sure if any of you were following the Boston Marathon or not. Well, Barnacle Boy and I were, and there was an explosion 2 hours after it ended. 130 people were injured and 3 dead, and we ceasefire today in honor of the people effected. So everyone, take the day off, we will regroup and take an offensive tomorrow, and if anybody needs me, I will be in my castle tower making sure Barnacle Boy doesn't violate our agreement" Scandalis said, as everyone broke up.

Barnacle Boy summoned his squad, along with Gordon. "Alright everyone, this might sound quite strange, but we've agreed to a one day armistice with Scandalis and his forces. I don't know how many of you watched the Boston Marathon, but there were several explosions, caused by C16A2 Abrams Mines. As you all know, these mines are some of the deadliest mines in the world. However, 130 were injured and 3 were killed by the explosions, so we will take the day off in honor of the victims and their families." Barnacle Boy announced. "Attention Vikings, there is a feast being held for everyone, including Barnacle Boy's men, in our main warboat in 3 hours, where we will be holding a moment of silence for those people" Gordon announced. "Everyone attend, but for now, I'll be up at a sniper tower keeping watch" Barnacle Boy announced, as everyone broke off.


	11. Eyes of the Beholder

**Bikini Bottom vs Scandalis by Androidfish7**

_The next morning  
_

Scandalis summoned his squad. "Everyone board an AH64 Apache, it's go time" Scandalis said, as everyone agreed and the group was off. "Scandalis, this war has depleted both sides of many troops" Wiche said when they boarded an AH64 Apache. "Yes, but our forces have more people than Barnacle Boy's. If it comes down to that, we can win the war by killing every single person there" Scandalis replied. "But how will we make up for the loss of our troops?" Wiche asked. "Oh, we'll either negotiate with or attack New Kelp City about the citizens of Bikini Bottom set up there. We'll enslave them and they'll be members of our army" Scandalis replied. "Why not merely enslave New Kelp City?" Wiche replied. "Let's not bite off more than we can chew. If they refuse to give over the citizens, then we threaten them." Scandalis replied. "Alright, I like your reasoning. Let's get ready to attack" Wiche replied, as Scandalis agreed.

Barnacle Boy loaded the Corpse Destroyer and sat in the pilot's seat of the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, along with the loudspeaker in the Chum Bucket. "Attention my comrades, we are expecting Scandalis to attack sometime today! Everyone prepare your defenses!" Barnacle Boy announced, as Gordon and the Vikings set up a defensive line in front of the town buildings, along with the rest of their forces, including those sent by King Neptune and Lord Royal Highness. Almost as if on cue, a member of patrol cried out "enemy AH64 Apaches inbound!", as everyone locked and loaded their weaponry. Barnacle Boy started the engine on the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship. "Dig in and dig deep! Barnacle Boy out!" Barnacle Boy announced, as the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship took off to greet their enemies. "Focus all AH64 Apache gunfire on that Gunship! Do not deploy infantry or ground units until that thing is out of the sky!" Scandalis commanded, as the AH64 Apaches locked on and began to fire at the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship. Barnacle Boy, being a skilled pilot, managed to dodge most of the damage, and bought enough time for their Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks to distract the AH64 Apaches. "Dammit! Focus some fire on the Titans, but continue to concentrate half of the AH64 Apaches on that Gunship!" Scandalis commanded. Half of the AH64 Apaches then deployed Warthog Tracked Carriers and infantry, but this infantry, being only half the total force, was being blown away by Gordon and the Vikings, along with King Neptune's soldiers and Lord Royal Highness' soldiers. Scandalis decided that this was enough. "Oh give me the pilot's seat!" Scandalis commanded, as the pilot stepped off and Scandalis stepped in. Scandalis then floored it, heading right for the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship. Barnacle Boy spotted Scandalis and knew that this was not going to end well for one of them. As this was happening, Bikini Bottom's F14 Tomcats flew in on the scene, along with some Dark Sword Aircraft. Scandalis then fired a 400MM heat seeking rocket at Barnacle Boy's AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship. "Oh crap!" Barnacle Boy yelled out, as the missile collided with the Gunship. However, the AV22 WAR Osprey Gunship was strong enough to resist the rocket, as Barnacle Boy got both Vulcans spinning on the Gunship. Barnacle Boy aimed at Scandalis' AH64 Apache. "This is why they call it a Gunship!" Barnacle Boy yelled, as he fired and obliterated Scandalis' AH64 Apache almost instantly, BUT not before Scandalis got off another 400MM heat seeking rocket. This one collided once again, and the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship began to catch fire. Scandalis and Barnacle Boy, knowing that their aircraft was going down, both ejected out of their aircraft, as both of them crashed into buildings shortly after ejection, and blew up. Scandalis and Wiche were the only 2 people out of 5 who ejected in time, and Barnacle Boy was the only one in the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship to begin with. After landing on the ground, Scandalis issued a command to deploy all infantry and ground units. After this, Barnacle Boy, seizing an attack of opportunity, fired at and gunned down Wiche, alerting Scandalis to Barnacle Boy's presence. They then stood there, face to face. Barnacle Boy threw down his Corpse Destroyer, as did Scandalis threw down his XM8, and they ran up to each other and began a fist fight. Scandalis delivered an uppercut blow to Barnacle Boy, which was countered with a roundhouse kick by Barnacle Boy. Scandalis then tripped Barnacle Boy and lowercutted Barnacle Boy in the head. Barnacle Boy stood up rapidly and punched Scandalis in the stomach. After this, both fighters were well tired and hurt. Scandalis then turned around, as did Barnacle Boy and they picked up their weapons. Scandalis, being a small bit quicker, fired a shot at Barnacle Boy's legs, knocking Barnacle Boy to the ground. Barnacle Boy then aimed at Scandalis' legs with the Corpse Destroyer, and fired. The shots were successful, and both were now on the ground, unable to get up.

Meanwhile, Gordon and the Vikings were repelling Scandalis' infantry, while the Warthog Tracked Carriers were defeating the Titan Self Propelled Artillery Tanks. After the explosion, Gordon ordered 5 of his Vikings to follow them to the spot that the AH64 Apache had crashed in. While this was going on, the AH64 Apaches left in the air were obliterating the F14 Tomcats, and Bikini Bottom's secret weapon had been destroyed. Gordon and some Vikings then ran in and saw Barnacle Boy and Scandalis. "Secure Scandalis!" Gordon ordered, but before that could happen, an AH64 Apache fired a missile at their spot. "Abort that! Grab Barnacle Boy and get out of here!" Gordon ordered, but it was too late, the missile collided right at their spot, killing the Vikings that had tried to secure Scandalis. After the missile had finished, Gordon looked and saw neither Scandalis or Barnacle Boy. Noting this, the pilot cried out. "Friendly Fire! Retreat our forces!". On announcing this, the AH64 Apaches gathered infantry and Warthogs and flew away. "What happened to Barnacle Boy and Scandalis?" Gordon asked.

_Up in the heavens:_

Eustace and Eugene, hearing of the news, ran into Blake's mansion. They found Blake using their super computer, Myra. "Blake! Blake!" Eustace cried. "What?" Blake responded. "Is it true? Are Scandalis and Barnacle Boy dead?" Eustace asked. "Yup, it seems so" Blake replied. "How did it happen?" Eugene asked. "I'll tell you how it happened. They both, at one point, made horribly hasty actions that cost them, and their forces, their lives. Barnacle Boy was too hasty in wanting to kill Scandalis back the Chaos Islands, and Scandalis was hasty in declaring war on Barnacle Boy" Blake replied. "So, by definition, who won this war?" Eugene asked. "That, my friend, is in the eyes of the beholder. You could argue either side, but either way, they both were too hasty and paid the ultimate price for it" Blake replied. "Some ending to the war!" Eugene replied. "Yup, you could say that. On another note, I got more intel on the next Commander we need to take down..." Blake said.

**The end**


End file.
